


宿醉（上）

by tian_komori



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tian_komori/pseuds/tian_komori





	宿醉（上）

宿醉（上）

 

#just 一个小脑洞  
不知道写下去是什么样子  
只有一个隐隐约约的感觉  
我无法准确的抓住  
所以决定在写的过程中去寻找#

#tips：请配合『can't stand the rain』食用

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

 

*1

半夜突然胃痛的感觉当然不好，尤其是没人帮你找药的时候。

白滨亚岚一边这么想着，一边忍着胃酸上涌的感觉翻身下床，趿拉着左右穿反了的拖鞋去厨房倒水。

在黑暗中他摸索了半天，总算找到了杯子。喝了一口水，稍稍压下了食道里那股要命的烧灼感后，亚岚舒了一口气，刚刚简直像是有人掐着他的喉咙一样难受。他端着水站在流理台前，等胃痛平复一点之后才可以稍微进行一些思考。柔橘色的壁灯只照亮了亚岚身边的这部分黑暗，整个房间依旧影影绰绰的。

头又开始痛了，简直是一场未完的宿醉，看来是有点喝断片了…

现在还能记起来的，是几个小时前的一场聚会。他揉着太阳穴努力回想着相关细节。

到底喝了多少，没印象。  
为什么喝了这么多，忘了。  
跟谁一起喝的，大概是龙友他们…吧？

亚岚叹了口气，头痛与隐隐约约的胃痛阻止着他继续思考。他知道自己酒量不差，绝不会被轻易灌醉，昨天晚上跟他喝酒的那群家伙真的不简单。

想到这里，亚岚的记忆之海浮现出了几片碎片。如吉光片羽一般，飞速掠过的一点强烈悸动使亚岚疑惑且迷茫。金色的发色，刺刺挠挠的刺猬头，极具感染力的笑容…这哪位？

胃痛过来越厉害了…天，还是找点药吧。亚岚翻着乱七八糟的储物柜，却到处都找不到胃药。

该死的，亚岚咒骂着，看来只能与胃痛作伴入睡了。

决定放弃找药之后，他又趿拉着他的拖鞋准备回到柔软床铺的怀抱。路过客厅的时候，他总感觉哪里有点不对劲，随便扫了一眼，客厅一如往常，干净简约整洁--只是茶几上多了静静躺着的几盒药。

亚岚拿起药，发现正是他求而不得的胃药和头痛片。他有点摸不着头脑，不过他现在也懒得去想到底是怎么回事，头痛与胃痛折磨得他有点烦躁。此时既然有药，也就不管那么多，就着剩下的一点水服下了。

吃完药，重新躺在床上，头痛与胃痛缓解了许多，亚岚困倦的身体和脑子很快便感到困意了。

宿醉过后，又是全新的一天。

这是昏昏沉沉的亚岚睡去之前，脑海中出现的最后一句话。

 

*2

亚岚是被手机铃声吵醒的。

好烦。他一边想着，一边摸起手机，用朦胧的睡眼看了看是谁打扰他的清梦--果不其然，又是龙友那个损友。

他按下绿色的接听图标，懒懒地把手机抬到耳边：“喂--？”

接着，从听筒对面就传来了震耳欲聋的喊声：“白滨亚岚！！你看看现在几点了！！您迟到了您知道吗！！我可是有扣你工资的权利啊混蛋！！”

嗯，漂亮的弹舌音，是龙友没错了。亚岚想着，稍稍把手机拿远了些。

“那种事情没关系啦，反正我也不在意那点好处费。”亚岚扯着嗓子回话，声音因为刚刚睡醒还有点沙哑。

“啊--那可真是辛苦您了呢--！”龙友拉长尾音，讽刺道，“抱歉，我忘了您这位二世祖根本不需要工作就能活的开开心心的啦！”

亚岚皱了皱好看的眉毛，不悦道：“喂！”

“啊，看来小森那小子昨晚上把你安全送回家了，”看亚岚好像真的有点生气，龙友连忙转移话题，“啧…那个金毛看起来挺不靠谱的，没想到办事还意外的值得信赖呢。”

“小森？不是熟姓氏啊。”亚岚挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣地问。

“嗯，店里新来的酒保，凉太介绍过来的。昨儿晚上凉太也喝多了，我送他回家去了，所以我就拜托小森照顾你来着，”龙友大大方方地承认了自己见色忘义的事实，“总之，你来了就知道是谁了。”

金色的头发，让人印象深刻的总是挂在嘴边的笑意…亚岚记忆里破碎的一部分渐渐与这个姓氏的主人对上了号。

“等着，马上到。”亚岚扣断了电话。

 

*3

一个小时后，龙友看着坐在吧台旁边笑眯眯的亚岚，嘴角几乎不可见地抽了抽。

因为此时此刻，亚岚正托着腮，用看猎物的眼神盯着忙忙活活的小森。

完了完了，龙友绝望地想，这家伙绝对看上自家新酒保了。

龙友知道，每次当亚岚要“狩猎”的时候，就会用极具亲和力的笑容对着他看中的目标行注目礼，盯得人直发毛。奇怪的是，没有多少人能逃脱亚岚这样的陷阱，于是纷纷“扑通扑通”地被他拿下。

坐在龙友身边的凉太戳了戳呆若木鸡的他：“放心吧，他俩指不定谁泡谁呢。”

“真的吗…？”龙友幡然醒悟，“不对，你怎么知道我在想什么？”

凉太高深莫测地笑了笑：“秘密。”

看着同样笑眯眯的凉太，龙友突然感觉后背同样也毛毛的，简直切身体会到了小森隼此刻的心情。

 

“小森桑的名字是‘隼’吗？欸--好厉害！”

喂，你倒是告诉我这平平无奇的名字到底厉害在哪啊。龙友无语地想。

“没有啦没有啦，”隼倒是很受用的样子，笑容灿烂，“白滨桑的名字也很好呢--‘岚’，让人联想到风暴，很帅气。”

“我说，”龙友往凉太那边靠了靠，咬耳朵道：“他俩要互吹到什么时候啊？”

“我也不知道啊，”凉太依旧笑眯眯，“不过，嘛，听他们夸完衣服夸鞋子，夸完鞋子夸墨镜，夸完墨镜夸项链，夸完项链夸名字，话题都挺‘有趣’呢。”

“…是我的错觉吗？我怎么感觉你在反讽？”龙友大胆猜测，小心求证。

“不是错觉。”肯定了龙友的想法之后，凉太转向小森，“隼，请给我两杯…嗯…Negroni吧。”

隼有些不满地说：“凉太君你又来了，明明知道我很久没调过这杯有些手生了--非要做吗？反正不是我喝，难喝我可不管。”

“小森桑的话，一定没问题。”亚岚说。

“话说白滨桑，叫我隼就可以啦，总是叫我的姓氏显得怪见外的，”隼闻言，真诚地望着亚岚，“因为我比你小，所以我就叫你‘亚岚君’，怎么样？”

“好呀，隼。”

“嗯嗯，亚岚君。”

这样跟亚岚这样你一言我一语的聊着天，隼可算是把酒调好，然后往龙友他们两人面前一推，连一句“慢用”都没有，就又去跟亚岚继续说笑了。

龙友的嘴角又抽了抽，向着对这一切视若罔闻的凉太小声说：“你带来这个家伙挺能跑火车的啊。”

脾气还有点差。

“先不用在意这些东西，”凉太嘬着酒，露出一个迷之微笑，“我看亚岚君这次是棋逢敌手了。”

龙友半信半疑，也端起内格罗尼浅尝一口。

“呕--好难喝！”

跟新手不会调的难喝还不一样，这简直是刻意为之的难喝！这家伙绝对是听见自己和凉太讽刺他们的聊天内容，所以故意把酒调的难以入口。

他在心里默默佩服了一下喝完这杯酒还能不动声色的凉太，随即幽怨地剜了谈笑风生的小森隼好几眼，心想这就是对老板我性质恶劣的报复。要不是这是凉太带来的人，不好驳了面子，况且一时半会也找不到合适的酒保，他肯定要开了他。

 

“所以说--是隼帮我买了止痛药喔，谢谢你，”亚岚说完，啜了一口隼调的酒，感叹道，“好喝！”

“举手之劳吧，看亚岚君当时好像很难受的样子，觉得你后半夜肯定要起来找药，”隼笑了笑，“不过我可不相信还没完全清醒的亚岚君能顺利找到药放在哪里。”

“所以才买了之后放在最显眼的客厅的位置，”亚岚点点头，“隼真不愧是个聪明人啊。”

他们闲扯了很多有的没的，说话间，亚岚已经喝光了这一杯酒。于是他有些意犹未尽地对着隼扬了扬空杯，说：“再来一杯。哦，这次辅料加少一点，冰块可以多加一点。”

“遵命。”隼开始忙活起来，流畅的动作看起来赏心悦目，亚岚也什么都不说，只是看着他以娴熟的姿态调酒。

隼这次好像换了一种酒，比起上杯的眼花缭乱，这一杯甚至过于简洁。亚岚看隼将琴酒和苦艾酒在摇杯里混合摇匀，再加上冰块，最后捏了一颗小洋葱放在里面作为点缀。

他看着隼将这杯酒呈到自己面前，笑着说：“请用。”

亚岚也笑着回答：“Gibson？”

隼点点头：“口感很锐利的一款，跟干马蒂尼一样几乎没有多少辅料。不知道你喜不喜欢这种。”

亚岚浅尝一口，说：“很奇妙呢。吉普森与干马蒂尼的区别只在于最后那步的辅料是放洋葱还是橄榄，口感却没有那么相同。”

“所以说，”隼拈起一颗橄榄递给亚岚，“虽然亚岚君不喜欢辅料，可是在某些情况下，辅料却起着很重要的作用，甚至像现在这样，决定了一杯酒的口感和名字。”

亚岚看了看手中的橄榄，那颗青绿色的果实在酒吧昏暗的灯光下散发着诱人的光泽，仿佛期待着谁去咬它一口一般。

他摩挲着这颗手感极好的橄榄，低头想了一会，然后抬头对着隼粲然一笑：“再来一杯干马蒂尼。”

 

*4

“小心点--对，亚岚君，这里有个台阶，一、二，起！”

隼费劲地把亚岚扶进屋里，碎碎念道：“亚岚君怎么又喝这么多呀，酗酒对身体可不好。”

因为上回来过一次了，隼轻车熟路地摸到了卧室，准备把亚岚甩在床上。但亚岚却像是仗着喝醉了解放天性似的，一下子勾住隼的脖子，把他也带倒在了柔软的床上。

于是现在的姿势便是十分的暧昧。

亚岚抱着隼的脖子不松手，隼垫着亚岚的腰，然后努力的用胳膊肘撑起自己，以跟亚岚的脸勉强保持大概十厘米的距离。

啧…

隼舔了舔有点干涩的唇，看着眼前人。

大概是酒精的作用，亚岚本来白净的脸变得通红，好像能看见血液在皮下汩汩流动着一样，红色一直蔓延至脖颈之下，半开的领口里。再往下是一片黑暗，看不真切。

此刻亚岚半闭着眼，嘴唇因为干渴微张。高挺的鼻梁，精致的眉眼…是个好看的人。隼暗暗想。

这无疑是过于色情的场面。

“水…”亚岚模模糊糊地小声说，声音因为过多的酒精和不明的意识而有些沙哑慵懒，让听的人全身酥酥麻麻。

小森隼的眸光暗了暗，随即笑了。

“那我就默认，这是亚岚君对我的勾引了哦。”

不必再刻意维持彬彬有礼的距离，越近越好…

此时此刻，只想靠近他的身体，然后，拥有他。

距离为负最好了。

 

第二天清醒之后，亚岚很快便接受了隼正一丝不挂地躺在自己身边的事实。

他去洗漱间洗了把脸，然后随便套上件T恤，拖拉着拖鞋下楼，买了牙刷和牙杯，还有毛巾拖鞋。等他拎着一包东西上楼的时候，隼已经醒了，揉着眼睛为他开了门。

“欢迎回来--亚岚君去买东西了吗？”

亚岚点了点头：“买了你的洗漱用品什么的，还带了早点回来。”

隼翻着袋子，拿出牙刷、牙杯和毛巾，“谢谢啦，还要麻烦亚岚君买这些东西。”

“没什么啦，算是感谢你昨晚‘照顾’我吧。”亚岚眨了眨好看的眼睛，促狭地笑。

“那还不是因为亚岚君抱着我的脖子说‘不要走’嘛，”隼眯了眯眼，笑了起来，撒起谎来也是毫不含糊，“我也只能留下了，毕竟亚岚君可是我的朋友呢。”

“真的吗？”亚岚做出回忆的样子，随即笑道，“完全不记得了--话说那时候我都不省人事了，具体情况当然是你说什么是什么了。”

“我可没有乘人之危的意思哦。”隼回答道。

亚岚笑着应了几句“是是”，然后便打开微波炉把便当放了进去：“你去洗一下吧。牙膏在洗漱台上，沐浴露在置物架二层最左边，洗发露就在它旁边。”

隼把毛巾往肩膀上一搭：“遵命。”

听着浴室传来的水声，亚岚的嘴角扯出一个不明显的弧度。

从所谓“朋友”的关系更进一步，只需要一场宿醉呢。

 

*5

关于性这方面，亚岚一向放的开。

现在跟小森隼保持着不定期来一发的炮友关系也不错，况且隼的技术意料之外的好。性是需要带给人愉悦的，说实话，他挺享受跟隼做的过程。

床笫之外，他们保持着酒友的关系。

一起喝的次数多了，亚岚发现小森隼的酒量其实不那么好，但是他很懂得克制的道理，总是小心翼翼地保证着自己的清醒。亚岚尝试灌过他，可每次到清醒与酒醉的界限时，隼就会很坚定的不再继续喝一口。至于偷偷换更烈的酒的小伎俩，亚岚也试过，只不过每次都会被身为调酒师的隼笑眯眯戳穿，随后便是专属于夜晚的激烈惩罚。

后来一次在自己家里喝酒的时候，亚岚终于问出了那个问题。

“我说，隼你从来没有喝醉过吗？”

“让我想想，”隼抬头盯着天花板，一圈一圈地晃着杯中的液体，“在人前吗？好像没太有。”

“欸--”亚岚拉长了尾音，“那真的了不起呢。”

“有什么了不起的啊，”隼笑道，“偶尔也想醉一回啊，那时候我就会在家里打开各种各样的酒，然后开始喝个不停，直到倒在地板上睡过去为止。”

“这样啊，不在外面醉酒的type吗？”亚岚玩味地挑了挑眉毛，“一般来说，这样的人都很深不可测。”

“此话怎讲？”隼换了个懒洋洋的姿势，看起来兴致盎然。

“对一般人来说，醉酒只是单纯的追求生理上的快乐而已，”亚岚喝了一口酒，润润喉咙，开始阐述自己的理论，“这样的话，跟朋友在外面喝的时候，快乐会加倍，所以这种类型会容易在外面醉酒。”

“看来不是我这种的。”隼笑着摇摇头。

“如果是像隼这样，在家里自己一个人放纵的，”亚岚继续说，“那就不是因为追求快乐--确切地说，不是仅仅追求快乐，而是在释放。”

“释放？”隼复述了一遍，“怎么说？”

“心里的事情太多了，还习惯深藏起来什么都不说，所以选择这种方式解压。”亚岚又啜了一口酒，慢吞吞地说，“所以说这种人深不可测呢。”

“很有意思的见解，”隼肯定道，随即笑了，“但是我只是单纯地想喝酒，却担心在外面醉酒会失控。所以没那么复杂啦，我自己感觉自己是‘清澈见底’，而不是‘深不可测’。”

“我瞎想的，也没什么科学依据，不要放在心上，”亚岚举起酒杯，莞尔一笑，朝着隼的方向伸过去，“干杯。”

他们喝了很多，大概有一扎啤酒再加上点香槟和红酒。虽然进入了微醺的美妙状态，但是他们俩都还保持着理智，处于清醒和失控之间的sex是最有味道的，所以当他们抱在一起滚到床单上时，亚岚还能喷着酒气提醒隼：“套子和润滑剂在床头柜里。”

隼笑了笑，吻了下去。

缠绵许久之后他松开亚岚，手也开始不安分的乱动。亚岚很享受这样的挑逗，也慢慢地有了兴致。他正沉醉在隼带给他的阵阵快感之中时，却感觉到隼伏在了他的耳边。温热的呼吸一下一下地拍打着他的耳朵，让他心痒难耐。然后他听见隼低低地说：“那天晚上，亚岚君也是装醉的吧。”

亚岚轻轻嗤笑一声：“谁知道呢。”

隼突然没有预兆地冲刺了进来，凶猛地让亚岚忍不住呻吟出声。他定了定神，手臂软软地盘上隼的脖颈：“今天要走这一挂的吗？暴君？”

“这是惩罚。”隼说。他精准地掌握着亚岚的每一个敏感点，也知道如何做会令亚岚和自己都感到愉悦，于是亚岚便像是一把名贵的小提琴一样，在隼这个技艺高超的琴手操纵下发出各种各样美妙的声音来。

带着酒精的旖旎空气在房间里蔓延开来。在完成一轮之后，隼没有停下，而是更猛烈的进攻，使得亚岚不断的沉溺在一波波快感之中。

亚岚就是喜欢隼这一点，能做的事情绝不多说。他也隐隐约约地感受到了，隼是个与自己不相上下的聪明人，所以还有种前所未有的兴奋感。这种兴奋来源于棋逢对手的感觉，他大胆地猜测，隼也许就是终结他追求刺激的人生的那个人。

 

*6

“我说，你现在跟那金毛是什么关系啊。”

还没开门的酒吧里，因为没有酒保调酒，所以龙友只能端着个罐装啤酒解解馋了。他喝了一口，满足地打了个酒嗝。

亚岚没什么心理压力地说：“酒友加炮友吧。”

“噗…进展这么快的吗？”

“还行吧，也算不上是一夜情什么的。”亚岚百无聊赖地转着啤酒瓶，“比起一夜情，关系更稳固一点。”

“啧…这年头，像我和凉太这么纯情的真是不多了。”龙友啧啧摇头。

“说起来，”提到凉太，亚岚像是突然有了谈兴，“凉太是不是跟隼关系不错来着？”

龙友警惕地看着他：“是啊--我警告你小子，可别想打什么坏主意。”

“你想哪去了，”亚岚说，“我只是想问问…嗯…隼，他是怎么对凉太提起我的？”

龙友抱着胳膊想了一会儿，表情渐渐变得奇怪起来。

“怎么了？”亚岚看着龙友的脸色慢慢变得不对劲，也有点紧张起来，“他说我什么不好了？”

“倒也不是，”龙友的表情怪异，“相反，他好像没怎么提起来过你。”

“这样啊…”亚岚心里突然涌上一点细密的失落，像是回潮的海浪在沙滩上冲过一样，给他的心挠的痒痒的。

“亚岚，”龙友严肃地看着他，“你没觉得有一点不对劲吗？”

“什么不对劲？”亚岚看了看自己的身上，“裤子拉链拉上了啊。衣服也没穿反。”

“不是说这个，”龙友摇摇头，“算了，我也不知道是好是坏，你是个聪明人，应该有所感觉。”

亚岚笑了笑：“放心吧，都是成年人，缓解一下生理需求也正常。我不会那么轻易的陷进去的，你太小看我了，龙友君。”

“我还是觉得有什么地方跟以前不太一样，”龙友谨慎地说，“之前都是你掌控着整段关系的节奏，虽然我很想说一句‘你这个渣男’，但是不得不承认，你把自己保护的很好。可这次…”

“这次也不会变的。”

还没等龙友把话说完，亚岚就眯着眼斩钉截铁地回答道。

 

*7

亚岚走到落地窗前，往外面看了看。在这间公寓之外，东京正遭受着大雨的冲刷。

隼坐在柔软的毛质地毯上，背部懒懒地倚着布艺沙发的边缘，他今天少见地没有把头发梳上去，而是任它们软趴趴地垂在额前。他低着头，玩弄着手指，看起来像是人畜无害的一只大猫。

亚岚回头看着他：“的确是下大雨了呢。要喝点吗？”

隼抬起头，细碎的额发稍稍挡住了眼睛，他也懒得拨开的样子，就这样透过头发的间隙望着亚岚：“当然了。下雨天不喝点酒，真是对不起这种坏天气。”

“这话没错。”亚岚离开窗边，去酒柜拿了瓶朗姆酒和两个玻璃杯出来，放到地毯上。

“朗姆？”隼有些惊讶地挑了挑眉，“我以为你不会喜欢蒸馏酒，毕竟它们通常都很…‘粗鲁’。”

“但是朗姆是很甜美的一种。”亚岚不置可否，将琥珀色的液体倒进剔透的杯子里，“我喜欢甜美的一切事物。”

“我有点不一样，”隼笑着说，“我知道甜润的朗姆酒里面加上有些酸涩的青柠汁反而会很好喝。”

“有点意思，我还蛮想试试的，”亚岚说，“但是我不喜欢青柠汁，所以现在家里没有备着。”

隼拿起杯子，轻轻咂了一口道：“没关系，这样也很好喝，原汁原味。”

“我喝酒不喜欢加别的东西，”亚岚端着杯子说，“我一直觉得，如果想要真正的强烈口感，就不能在酒里加太多辅料，口腔里只能有纯粹的酒精味道。”

“跟你喜欢追求彻底的刺激和快感一样。”隼伸手，擅自跟亚岚碰了碰杯。亚岚就势晃了晃杯子，一饮而尽。

“那照隼这么说，”亚岚又为自己斟上一点酒，“你这种喜欢加辅料喝酒的人，大概就不会追求最疯狂的那种刺激了？”

隼笑着摇头：“恰恰相反。我跟亚岚君一样，喜欢最深切的快感，所以才会用其他的辅料保证快感达到最高。”

“我不这么觉得，”亚岚温和地否定，“依我看，隼是为了在享受刺激的同时保证清醒。换个说法，提醒自己保持一部分的‘抽离感’--可以随时抽身。”

听了这话，隼认真地想了想，说：“这么一说也有可能，因为我不喜欢失控。”

“你说过来着。”亚岚点头。

“就像是在喝龙舌兰的时候舔盐一样。”隼笑道。

“还要咬柠檬片--想想就牙酸。”亚岚也皱着眉笑。

两人心照不宣地举杯，相视一笑：“干杯。”

 

亚岚在半夜突然醒来的时候，发现外面又下了雨。

窗外的雨声淅淅沥沥的，在温暖的有些燥热的室内听来舒适的很。他索性什么都没穿就下了床，在窗前看着这座沉睡的城市。

昏暗的壁灯将亚岚的脸庞映在因雨滴而有些模糊的玻璃上，他能看到自己两颊还带着酒精所导致的酡红。视线略略后移，窗玻璃里，自己身后的床上便是背对着他躺着的隼。

那人就算是安眠的时候，也不愿意让他看见自己的睡颜。啧，戒心不可谓不重。

他突然好奇心大发，想看看隼睡着了是什么样子。于是他蹑手蹑脚地绕到隼那一侧，轻轻地蹲下，看着这个充满了不确定的男人。

让亚岚有些失望的是，隼的睡颜很安稳，没有任何不同于常人的地方，平常到跟他过去的无数个床伴比起来是那么的没有辨识度。因为松弛的表情而微微下垂的嘴角，轻轻闭着的双眼，湿热的呼吸逸散在空气里…

这一切大概也只能用平平无奇来形容了。

自己睡着了是什么样的呢？亚岚看着隼和缓的面容，有些走神地想。

还没等他想出答案来，隼突然睁开了眼，漆黑的瞳孔看不清有什么情绪，只是定定地看着亚岚。亚岚显然没想到有这么一出，毫无防备地被吓了一跳，往后倒在了地上，发出“扑通”一声闷响。

“亚岚君在干什么？”隼坐起身，声音里带着笑意地问。

“我…就是突发奇想…想看看隼睡着了什么样子。”亚岚揉着摔痛的屁股，闷闷解释道。

雨还在坚定而缓慢地下着。

隼居高临下地看着倒在地上的亚岚，就这样过了约摸十秒钟，他对着亚岚伸出了手：“地上凉，亚岚君先起来。”

亚岚也伸出手抓住了他。隼的掌心微微沁汗，有点湿滑，但是却很宽厚温暖。他借力从地上站了起来，没成想隼却在此刻突然发力，把他带倒在床上。

“喔…”亚岚小声惊呼。

他扑在隼的身上，两人紧紧贴在一起，他的一只手甚至还攥在隼的掌心里。

“亚岚君，被人这样突然带倒的感觉不太好吧。”隼狡黠地笑着说。

“这是报复吗？”亚岚盯着隼的眼睛，试图看出隼有什么情绪。可那里除了黑色的背景，便只剩一点逐渐汹涌起来的情欲。

“我是一个锱铢必较有债必还的人，”隼嘻嘻一笑，“这才是刚刚开始呢。”

随后，一个炙热的吻便落在了亚岚的唇上。

 

*8

“我觉得最近亚岚有点危险。”

如此这般说完，龙友便忧心忡忡地将剩下的酒一饮而尽，啤酒罐在他手里被无情的捏扁，然后被扔进了垃圾桶。

“危险？”凉太蹙了蹙眉，意味不明地看向龙友。

“嗯。”龙友表情皱巴巴，“我不知道怎么跟你解释…大概是从认识隼之后开始的吧。”

“你是指亚岚君‘本身就很危险’，还是说他最近‘被危险所包围’？如果是前者，我替那些被他看上的可怜猎物说一句：一直如此。”凉太喝了一口杜松子酒，简明扼要地说。

“如果是前者我才不慌，”龙友抓狂地挠了挠头皮，“这次恰恰相反，是后者。”

“被危险所包围…吗？”

凉太的表情渐渐凝重起来。

“有点意思。我想我知道你的想法了…大概的确跟隼有关。你还记得他俩第一次在你的酒吧见面时的情形吗？”

“记得，”龙友点点头，“你那时候还说…”

想到这里，他的表情逐渐不自然起来：“…棋逢敌手？”

“棋逢敌手。”凉太与龙友几乎同时吐出这个词。

“如果是字面上的意思…那你的意思是…”

“这是一场豪赌，”凉太摆弄着吧台上的酒杯，金澄澄的液体表面泛起波纹，“看谁能将谁先从神坛拉下的豪赌。”

 

“什么鬼啊，说的这么中二。”亚岚听完龙友的转述，哈哈大笑。

“你可别这么掉以轻心了，”龙友警告他道，“凉太告诉我说，隼绝对是个优秀的赌徒。”

“我知道。”亚岚将身体舒展开来，脚抵在吧台上，双手交叉垫在脑后，看着天花板，“我从第一次见面时就知道了。”

“那你还…”龙友诧异道。

“还接近他？”亚岚冷笑一声，“实话说，如果他不是这样的人，我甚至懒得去接近他。”

“只是为了追求刺激而已？”龙友紧皱的眉就没有松开过，“白滨亚岚，如果你出了什么混蛋事的话，你家那位古板的老爷子可饶不了我--求你多少替可怜的我着想一下，别作大死，好吗？”

“啰嗦啰嗦，”亚岚看起来有些不耐烦，“你什么时候跟老妈子一样了？是跟那个漂亮男孩恋爱了的原因吗？”

“我的事好像你还管不着吧。”龙友有些不悦道。

“那我就把这句话原原本本还给你--”亚岚本想起身就走，但是看到龙友担心又生气的样子又硬气不起来了，只能烦躁地揉了揉头发，“算了，你是我最好的朋友，我好像也不应该瞒着你什么。”

数原龙友用一副“交代吧”的表情看着他。亚岚叹了一口气，乖乖坐回座位上。

“跟以往不太一样，”亚岚开口说，“我发现自己其实不喜欢最纯粹的刺激。”

“真的假的？那不是你一直以来生活的宗旨吗？”龙友不以为然。

“嗯，我人生里没遇见隼的前二十五年的确如此，”亚岚没急着否认，而是耐心解释，“我很清楚跟隼走的太近会有深陷进去的危险--但是我不能控制自己，你明白吗？我控制不住自己靠近他的渴望。”

“…”龙友低头思考了一会，抬头说，“不明白。”

“这样说吧，”亚岚“啪”的拉开两罐罐装啤酒的拉环，将其中一罐塞到龙友手里，自己喝了一口剩下那罐里的啤酒，“你知道追求刺激这事就跟喝酒一样，如果我追求的是彻彻底底的感官上的刺激，我就会选择喝不加辅料的酒，像现在这样，除了啤酒之外什么也不加，青柠汁也好可乐也好，全都不要。”

“嗯，大概明白一点。”龙友喝了一口啤酒，看了看手里与往常没什么不同、此刻却因亚岚的比喻而显得有点特殊的啤酒罐。

“但是，”亚岚拿起调酒台上的一个青柠檬把玩着，“在隼到来之后，我发现自己更喜欢加辅料的酒。”

“也就是说，你不再追求单纯的刺激了？”

“他只是告诉我，加了青柠汁的朗姆酒会更好喝一点。”亚岚没有贸然承认龙友所说的话，而是慢慢说道，“然后我发现，不光是喝酒是这个道理，恋爱也是，性也是，加点‘辅料’之后，变得不那么纯粹的刺激--或者感情，会让人处于半醉半醒之间的状态。而这样总会比彻底的疯狂与沉醉更诱人。”

“隼带给你的感受正是这样？”龙友终于抓住了重点。

“虽然不想承认，但是，是的，”亚岚疲惫地扶着额头，“我说了，正是他捉摸不定的这一点让我欲罢不能，而他擅长维持‘抽离感’。”

“也就是说，”龙友想了想，发问道，“你是喜欢他啰？”

“我不知道…大概吧，”亚岚声音越来越没有底气，“可我不能承认。跟他保持关系就像是在拼酒一样，我们都时常会舔一口盐，以让自己保持清醒。互相小心翼翼地试探，勾引，诱骗，防御--如果谁先彻底地醉了，谁就输了。”

“谈恋爱谈成这样，也是够累的。”龙友咂舌道。

“我们不是在谈恋爱，”亚岚纠正道，“是在比谁能先拿下对方的心。”

“这次我明白了，”龙友说，“也就是说，你们谁先向对方提出交往的请求，剖明心意的话，谁就输了，是吗？”

亚岚把那颗新鲜的柠檬拿到鼻子下方，深深地嗅了几下，一股清冽辛辣的香气猛的冲进鼻腔，给他燥热的脸稍稍地降了一下温。

“算是吧。准确地说，是谁先爱上对方，谁就输了。”

他无力地补充道。

 

*9

另一间酒吧里，隼跟一个面容清秀的男孩坐在一起，面前摆了两杯酒。

“神奇啊，”那男孩用戏谑的语气调侃道，“自傲的调酒师竟然会喝别人调的酒。”

“偶尔学习一下也不错，”隼端起来喝了一口，笑嘻嘻地问，“光看到你了，Mandy桑呢？”

“他跟裕太君出去了，好像是因为舞蹈教室那边的事吧，”玲於耸耸肩，“我本来也想跟去，但是他非说休息日就是让我闲着的，所以我只能来跟你喝酒了。说起来，今天突然找我，竟然没事情商量？”

“还是有一点的…小事情。”隼想了想，有点犹豫地说。

“欸--什么事？”玲於兴致缺缺，看起来不是很在意的样子，“你都很久没找我商量事情了。”

“是这样，关于我最近的那个酒友，”隼皱了皱眉，看着听到“酒友”这两个字就突然精神起来的玲於，“不是，你怎么一下子就有兴致了？”

“你上次找我商量感情方面的事还是在你十六岁的时候，”玲於振振有词，“我记得是因为你暗恋隔壁社团的学长…”

“那不都过去了么，”隼揉揉眉心，拦住准备跑火车的玲於，“况且最后也没成功。”

“我只是说这记忆很久远了啊，而且真稀奇，你竟然会找我商量感情方面的问题，听起来好像女子高中生的恋爱相谈，”玲於伸了个懒腰，“说吧，具体情况是什么？”

“没什么，就是…”隼盯着面前的酒杯，憋了半晌出来一句，“玲於，你喜欢在朗姆酒里加青柠汁吗？”

“嘎？”玲於眨眨眼，不明所以。

“我之前一直都是加青柠汁喝朗姆酒的，”隼说，“但是现在我也不知道自己到底喜不喜欢青柠汁了。”

 

隼也不明白自己这是怎么了。很奇怪的感觉。

长久以来，他始终奉行着“七分原则”--吃饭七分饱，喝酒七分醉，做事七分认真，连恋爱与性都是如此。他坚信，彻底的投入会使得一个人丧失正确感知周围事物的能力，所以他选择在七分情感外保持三分理性，七分疯狂外保持三分从容--就如同他喝烈酒从来都喜欢加一点青柠汁作点缀一般。

但是他遇见了一个与自己完全相反的人物--贯彻“百分百理念”的白滨亚岚。

隼不认为“疯狂”的反义词是“理性”，他认为应该是“克制”--而自己显然长于此道，与此彻底相反的，便是亚岚身上的那彻底迷乱的疯狂，也正因如此他才会不由自主的要接近亚岚，就像是磁铁的两极总是不可抗地要紧贴在一起一般。

他陷入了深深的困惑之中。

总之，这个人就这么擅自地到来了，然后粗暴地打翻了他生命里的那杯紧握在手的青柠汁。

 

*10

亚岚决定约隼出来喝一杯。

电话那头，隼笑着答应了这个请求。当被问到在哪集合时，亚岚故作轻松地说：“来我家吧。”

一瞬间隼好像有一丝停顿，但他还是很快的答应了：“好。二十分钟后到。”

事实上，十五分钟后，亚岚家的门铃便响了起来。隼这个人总是这样，习惯于早到迟退。

亚岚调整了一下呼吸，打开了门。

下一秒，门外的隼摆出阳光的笑容，对着亚岚扬了扬右手提着的啤酒。

 

“今天是啤酒派吗？”亚岚接过袋子，随手墩在地毯上。

“都行，我可是知道亚岚君其实有不少藏酒的。”隼对着亚岚狡猾地一笑，下巴朝着酒柜的方向略抬了抬。

“阴险。你是图我的酒才来的吧，”亚岚绷着笑意，故作严肃地打了他一下，“先喝你带的啤酒。”

“图你的人才来的。”隼笑道。

还是坐在上次的位置，在毛茸茸的地毯上，他们前前后后一人喝了三四罐啤酒，没有什么小菜，仅就着隼在来的路上从超市带来的鱿鱼丝，倒也是津津有味。

“你不知道凉太拐着弯讽刺龙友的时候，龙友那没反应过来一脸懵逼的样子有多搞笑，”亚岚兴致勃勃地损着自己的好友，“那情形，简直就像是清晨刚起床就有人往他嘴里塞了一大勺纳豆一样。”

“纳豆--？呜哇，牙白，那可不得了。”隼闻言也大笑不已，“太糟糕了吧！”

“还有还有，你记不记得你第一次送我回家是什么情况？”亚岚继续讲着。

“那时候亚岚君醉的一塌糊涂，然后我就看见龙友君紧皱着眉头打量你，我还以为身为大亲友的龙友君要亲自送你回家了呢，没想到--”隼也笑得停不下来，“他竟然把我叫过去，然后说：‘喂你小子，把他送回家。’”

“我当时就‘蛤？’，谁能想到他会让我，一个第一天上班的酒保送亚岚君回家啊，但是我还在原地发呆的功夫，他就架着同样醉的歪歪扭扭的凉太君走远了。”

“我特别发愁地看着完全是不省人事的亚岚君你，最后我一咬牙，想，‘吆西，老板布置的工作还是做吧’，然后就抱着忍耐的心情把亚岚君送回家了，还好一路上平安无事。”

还没等隼讲完，亚岚也在一旁笑成一团：“原来如此--真的是辛苦你了。”

“啊，说真的，亚岚君真的很结实呢，比我想象中的可是沉多了，那天回到家可是累坏我了。”隼大笑道，虽然说的话听起来像埋怨，却半点没有抱怨的语气。

“那我就好好招待你一下，作为送我回家的辛苦费，”亚岚起身，过一会儿端着瓶酒回来了，“锵锵。”

隼慢慢拿起那瓶酒，发现是跟上次一样的朗姆。当他的目光扫到一旁的青柠汁时，他本来放松的双眼渐渐眯了起来，目光也变得锐利。

“请用。”亚岚直视着他，慢慢说道。

 

随着亚岚的最后一个话音落下，房间里的空气渐渐变得沉重而急迫起来。

隼看着青柠汁，他知道这是亚岚最后的试探，他们两人之间的输赢定分晓的时刻到来了，而胜负全在于他会不会往酒里加上青柠汁。考虑了一小会之后，他伸出手，有点犹豫地靠近一大一小的两个瓶子。

亚岚也紧张地注视着隼，目光始终跟随着他不算精致却很宽厚的手。

拜托…

让他拿起那瓶朗姆吧。

亚岚在心里默默祈祷。

 

隼的手指，慢慢拿起了那瓶青柠汁。

是自己输了吗…亚岚自嘲地笑。

自己终于学会了在家里常备着青柠汁，只是因为有个人说朗姆酒加青柠汁会有别的风味。然而…那个人却不愿意陪他喝不加辅料的酒。

这场酒局亚岚输的彻彻底底，付出的代价--

是被驯养。

 

 

-to be continued

 

惯例地废话点什么…  
之所以这次不是end，而是to be continued，是因为这篇文是跟魔仙的联文，当时简单地决定了写一篇调酒师隼喝花花公子亚岚的文，由我起头，魔仙收尾，所以这篇文便是《宿醉》的上篇。  
其实开头亚岚找药那段是早就写好了的，原因是有一天的半夜我胃疼很厉害，然后就记住了那种好像有一只手顺着食道摸上喉咙然后狠狠扼住的感觉，于是过了几天有感而发写了一个小片段。当时不知道怎么接，就这样搁置了一个多月，也没有续上，等我们确定了《宿醉》的主旨之后，我打开文档--欸，这一段正好合适做开头啊。于是我便以此为基础，续写了接下来的故事。  
总之我写的结局是隼拒绝了亚岚的试探，然后接下来的故事便需要魔仙力挽狂澜啦。  
（偷偷说，魔仙接的好棒鸭，疯狂吹她！）  
这样，祝大家寒假快乐～

*车车那一段的“小提琴和琴手”的描述来源于蓝莲花大大的福华同人《协奏，交响，与独自沉迷》*


End file.
